


Medical Attention

by moretrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For those arms, I know Lotor is evil but I want him to get some medical attention, Let Lotor Rest 2k18, Ulaz's first instinct is to help anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Lotor finally gets some medical attention because he needs it.





	Medical Attention

As Lotor approached the castle of lions, all he could feel was relief.

Supplies had been running low for quintants, and he couldn't just land anywhere now that a 'kill on sight' order had been made against him. So, he had been forced to ration his food and water. He was exhausted, and most of all, his arms were in agony. Why had he made the decision to pull them to the front? He was positive that his shoulders had been dislocated.

If the paladins were halfway decent people, surely they would provide him with what he needed, right? Medical attention, a meal, some water, a place to sleep?

Hopefully he could stay awake through the discussion he had prompted just minutes earlier.

He stepped onto the castle of lions, wobbling a bit on his feet. He faced the people who had gathered in front of him. All five paladins, the royal advisor, several Blade of Marmora members, and a few rebels.

"Hello." He said, putting on a charming grin. He stepped forward, stumbling a bit. Not getting off on a great foot, apparently. Everything was growing blurry, was he about to pass out? That wouldn't be good.

"Are you alright? You are swaying quite a bit." Who was that? Scanning the faces, Lotor discovered that it was the Princess, who now apparently flew the blue lion.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a bit tired. Now, shall we sit down somewhere? I believe this will take quite a while." He said.

"Before that, what the quiznak happened to your arms?" That was the royal advisor, what was his name? Coran, that was it.

"Ah, I believe I may have dislocated my shoulders. Would you happen to have a way to fix that?" Lotor asked. "It would be much appreciated." He felt a hand steadying him when his swaying got worse. When he looked over, he saw that it was a blade member.

"I can help you with that, if you would like." The masked figure said, causing Lotor to nod. A meal, water, and a place to sleep were the only things left on the list of things he desperately needed.

He felt himself being led away from the crowd of people, which was slightly relieving. If he did actually pass out, at least it would be in front of only a few people. He noticed Coran and Allura trailing behind them, probably to keep an eye on him. 

They entered a wide, spacey room that he assumed might be a medical bay.

"You do not have beds in here?" The masked figure asked.

"Well, when a cryopod can fix virtually any ailment, why would we need them?" Allura asked. The masked figure sighed a bit.

"Take us to a room with a bed in it, please." He said. A place to lay down and sleep, finally? Lotor felt giddy with excitement. Now all he needed was a meal and a large glass of water. He felt lightheaded, and he was suddenly grateful for the steadying hand on his shoulder as he swayed dangerously.

They walked for what felt like forever until they finally entered a room that wasn't much more than a bed. It would do, anything would do at this point of Lotor. He sat down on the bed and resisted the urge to flop onto his back and sleep for another 10,000 years. 

"I am going to put your shoulder joints back into the socket, alright? Princess, can you go get some sort of pain reliever. This will be very painful." He said. Lotor looked at him.

"I never got your name." He said sleepily. The masked figure nodded a bit.

"My name is Ulaz." He said simply. Lotor nodded and swallowed down a yawn. As exhausted as he was, he simply couldn't yawn in front of these people and look weak.

Coran came back with the pills and a cup of water to take them with. Lotor almost shot forward to grab the water, clutching the cup tightly in his hand as he took the pills and gulped down the water. It wasn't nearly enough to quench his thirst, but it would do for now.

Ulaz reached forward and placed his hand on one of Lotor's shoulders. He pushed the joint back into the socket, causing Lotor to let out a scream he was fairly sure could be heard throughout the universe. Tears pricked at his eyes from the pain. It didn't help when Ulaz repeated the gesture to his other shoulder, causing the tears to slide down his cheeks.

He felt a hand rubbing gently at the sore shoulders.

"Do you need anything else, Lotor?" Coran asked, looking a small bit preplexed at the tears. Perhaps he thought that a villain couldn't cry?

"More water? Some food? Some sleep? Please?" Lotor said. Ulaz sighed.

"He is in no state to be discussing anything. We shall have to hold off on tje discussions until tomorrow. For right now, some water, some food, and some rest." He said. Coran and Allura went off to get him food.

There was no way Ulaz was going to allow Lotor anywhere near his own nest, not when he was still such a huge threat to himself and his pack. But that didn't mean he couldn't help him feel comfortable in the small room. 

He helped the exiled prince construct a nest out of the limited amount of pillows and blankets around the room. Lotor actually looked quite content sitting there.

"Why are you dehydrated?" Ulaz couldn't help but ask. Lotor hummed tiredly.

"Supplies ran low and I had to ration. I can not just land anywhere now as you very well know. Food for the same reason." He said. Ulaz nodded and handed him the tall glass of water and the plate of food goo when Coran and Allura came back.

Lotor ate quietly, a bit uneased by the three people watching him eat. When he finished, he handed the plate and cup to Coran.

"Thank you." He said, burrowing into the blankets.

And with that, he drifted off into a heavy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
